Among known in vivo measuring systems are endoscopes, which are often utilized to provide images of the upper or lower gastro-intestinal tract. However, endoscopes do not provide views of the entire length of the small intestines. Additionally, they are uncomfortable, may cause damage to the patient and are complex to operate.
Swallowable electronic capsules which are moved through the digestive tract through the action of digestion and which collect data and transmit the data to a receiver system are known, one such example is the “Heidelberg” capsule. Yet another example is a capsule disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,531 These capsules may be utilized to measure pH, temperature and pressure throughout the intestines.